


Drumming

by Anoel



Category: Homeland
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Video, vid, vidukon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a drumming noise inside my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drumming

Title: Drumming  
Music: Florence + the Machine  
Fandom: Homeland S1  
Focus: Carrie Mathison  
Summary: There's a drumming noise inside my head.  
Notes: Made for VidUKon 2013. 

Link: [Drumming (66 MB)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Drumming.avi)  
Streaming: [Drumming streaming](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tEVthw7JVc)


End file.
